1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an audio signal transmission apparatus; in particular, the present invention relates to an audio signal transmission apparatus avoiding noise generation and is applicable to the game platform as well as method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
As modern technologies advance, the industry of game machines (electronic entertainment devices) incessantly grows and innovates. In addition to significant progresses in terms of hardware performance, the designs in software games are also becoming more and more diversified and exquisite so as to present the audio/video with even higher quality and richer game contents to attract consumers' attention. Furthermore, since various types of game software are getting more vivid and abundant, peripheral devices interoperating with the game machines have to be conjunctively developed and designed in order to meet the operation requirements of the game software. For example, the recently developed body-sensed game machine can identify the actions made by the player through its wireless operation rod by means of action sensors for game playing. Such brand new body-sensing operations allow many non-conventional players (e.g., women, aged people etc.) to play the games with ease, and achieve the effect in whole body movement.
Furthermore, if the game software is designed with audio-recording function, causing the player to interact with the game inevitably through the use of microphone, the game machine needs to be further equipped with the audio signal transmission apparatus for the reception of analog audio signals. Herein the audio signal transmission apparatus is mostly designed as externally plug-in, and thereby connecting to the game machine via a specific transmission interface (such as most commonly used Universal Serial Bus (USB)) so as to undergo necessary signal conversions and transmission. Such a device is generally referred as the “audio USB dongle”.
However, certain drawbacks still exist in the audio signal transmission apparatus applied on the currently available game machine; while the game machine is powered on and operated under the game software enabling the audio-recording function, users plug the audio signal transmission apparatus into the game machine, noises may be accordingly generated. The undesirable noise generation is annoying for users. Therefore, it is needed to devote more efforts in the field to effectively resolve such a problem for improvement.